


Everlasting Light

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: "Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.The prompt for my story wasPrompt:"In me you can confide,when no one's by your side.Let me be your everlasting light"Everlasting Light - The Black Keys
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2020 Sounds Like Dramione





	1. My Library

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2020SoundsLikeDramione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020SoundsLikeDramione) collection. 



> "Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.  
> The prompt for my story was 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> "In me you can confide,  
> when no one's by your side.  
> Let me be your everlasting light"
> 
> Everlasting Light - The Black Keys

The pressure building inside Hermione Grangers' head was threatening to detonate at any moment. 

She warily rested her head against the damaged shelving, waiting to be repaired inside her sanctuary - her little place of comfort, not to mention one of the least damaged parts of the castle. 

Her Library. 

Well obviously, not 'Her' library - Madam Pince would undoubtedly argue that if anything, it was Hers. Although, with the elderly Librarian laying at St. Mungos in the long-term ward suffering the ill effects of some unknown curse, she wasn't really saying much. Hermione felt safe enough to say the words out loud without getting a verbal reprimand from anyone. 

"My Library.", she vocalized loudly, not quite at a full volume. She darted her eyes around, then adjusted her ears to try to pick up any reply other than the echo of her own voice agreeing with her. Detecting no disagreement, she elevated her voice to a more profound level to secure her claim on the area. 

"THIS IS MY LIBRARY!" 

The books lying helter-skelter about; victims from the various blasts and curses exchanged in this very room, all stayed silent at her proclamation. Not one of the ancient texts attempted to question her new reign as their leader. She let a smile spread across her lips, feeling a bit of the pressure in her head start to diffuse. 

This was her domain. 

For now, at least according to Headmistress McGonagall. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. This time last week, she had been trying to figure out how to tell Ron that she didn't really see a place for him long term- romantically. Okay, so yeah, they had shared a steamy snog down in the chamber of secrets, but honestly, adrenaline can be quite an aphrodisiac. Still, she really did not see it going anywhere other than in a physical direction and did not want to ruin their friendship. Ron seemed to have taken the outcome of their conversation quite well. He was getting plenty of attention from his adoring followers that were trailing him and Harry. 

The Battle at Hogwarts was one of the most, if not the most, defining moments of the 20th century for Wizarding Britain. The bad guys lost, and the good guys won, but a price was paid in the process. People had been murdered, children made orphans, families were devastated, and the castle home to so many - to her, destroyed. The castle could be restored, and it was. Slowly but surely. Stone by stone, or book by book in her case, Hogwarts would be what it once was again. But those families that lost loved ones would never be the same. 

Tears began to descend from Hermione's deep brown, stinging eyes.

"Baby Teddy," She said his name out loud, informing the books that they were not the only ones harmed during the battle. This cherished baby would now grow up without his parents, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks; both claimed by Voldemort's senseless need to - what, rule over muggle-borns like her? She cleared away the tears knowing there were going to be more. 

"Fred Weasley.", as the name left her lips, she anticipated a barrage of tears for her close friend but was quite surprised when a giggle manifested instead. The chuckle turned to a snort as she thought of her last memory with him the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. While they danced, Fred arranged his voice to a pretentiously high octave to mimic his Great Aunt Murial. He then proceeded to make up a ludicrous dialogue of what she MAY be saying to Harry and Elphias Doge. 

"'  _ Mione, Check it out. I think my great aunt Murial is trying to elicit a three-way between herself, Harry, and old Doge. 'Oh, I say, How about we make this party a little less boring. What's that? Your name is Barney Weasley. Oh, no bother, we keep it in the family anyways. That's what us purebloods do. What do you say to a three-way old Doge-ey?'"  _

Hermione let the tears fall amidst her merriment. She then mourned openly for George, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and yes, even the pratt Percy. Their world would undoubtedly be smaller and less bright now without Fred's inappropriate innuendos. 

She continued down her list of losses. 

"Lavender Brown." A giggle did not accompany the name this time. She wished she had gotten to know her fellow Gryffindor and Ron's one-time girlfriend a little better when she had had the chance. 

"Colin Creavey." Funny, she had almost forgotten about him. They shared so many similarities. Both muggle-borns, both Gryffindors, both part of the DA, both petrified by the basilisk. "How did I almost forget about the damn basilisk, too?"

"Severus Snape." Tears gathered in her eyes as her voice cracked against his name. "We were all so wrong about you, Professor. If only we had known." Hermione brought her jean-clad knees up and laid her now aching-again head onto them as she wept loudly. Her wet tears collected in the delicate knit of her jumper. The books were not saying anything about the decibels of her crying. It felt so good to just weep. She had put up protective and privacy enchantments before entering her library hours ago -force of habit. 

After some time, she sat up and swept away the last of the tears. She had to pull herself together, she could not let someone see her in this state. She was more durable than this. She was Hermione freaking Granger. One-third of the Golden Trio, vanquisher of Horcruxes, rider of Dragons, infamous thief of Gringotts, an impersonator of Bellatrix Lestrange and the new as of earlier this morning Librarian of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The giggle began to manifest again. She looked around, surveying her domain, her sanctuary she had called it. 

"How the hell did I get here?"

* * *

_ "Miss Granger, Thank you for meeting with me. First of all, how are you, dear? With everything that has happened here in the last week, have you had a moment to get yourself situated into the dormitories and catch your breath?" Headmistress McGonagall was propelling around her office like a mother hen, placing a piping cup of tea in front of Hermione and then a plate of biscuits.  _

_ "Yes, of course, Headmistress. Thank you", Hermione responded genuinely as she breathed in the citrusy vapor from the still too hot cuppa. "There is such a small amount of us staying here at the school, Luna and I are sharing a room. Thank you, by the way", She took a sip at this point, whether too hot or not. She needed the distraction to help keep her mind from straying down a wayward path. "For, um...allowing me to stay here for the summer, in exchange for assisting in the rebuilding, of course." _

_ "Oh, posh, Hermione. It is okay if we drop decorums, isn't it? You know that you will always, no matter the situation, have a home here at Hogwarts. That is one of the reasons I asked to speak with you. I would like to offer you a position here as faculty." Her former Professor's face was composed, but there was a smile hiding at one of the corners.  _

_ "Headmistress…."  _

_ "Oh, please. You may call me Minerva…" _

_ "Um, Minerva..." Hermione experimented with the name even though her mind screamed at her saying that was wrong. "As you know, I had been preparing to attend school again this fall to sit for my NEWTS."  _

_ "And you will. However, I hope you would also attend Hogwarts this fall and should the need arise even longer, as our new Librarian. As you know, Madam Pince was struck by a stray curse that may have just been a weak Killing curse or a very strong cruciatus. Either way, she will not be leaving the Janus Thickey ward anytime soon. _

_ We require someone to oversee the rebuilding, restructuring, and reorganizing of the Library - but we will also need someone to manage, well the Library come fall. Oh, Miss Gran… Hermione…." She caught herself and let the smile release."Please say you will join our staff, I would be lying if I said I've never dreamt of working alongside you. You would be paid a modest salary, of course, and have your own lodgings and the full run of the Library as you see fit. You then would be able to study for the NEWTS at any time that you were not working."  _

_ The slight old woman had come around from where she had been sitting behind her desk. She had taken the teacup so that she could grab hold of both of Hermione's smooth young hands inside her older wrinkle-covered ones. Like a mother would. Hermione gulped down an emotion that threatened to appear at that moment. One she had not permitted to come forth over the last week.  _

_ "Of Course, I'll accept it." The words had slid past her lips before the filter on her brain could examine the data. Now that was odd. Usually, her filter worked very well. Not all the time, but she often did not let unprocessed thoughts slip out. But there it was, she had agreed to the post, without thinking about it and here she was in Minerva's strong hug.  _

_ "Oh, you are going to love working here. I Just know it. I will have the elves transfer your belongings to your new apartments at once. They are just above your new office, and I will need to set up a meeting with the Ministry representative who will get you the funds from the benefactor."  _

_ Hermione had never seen Minerva move so swiftly. She was gathering forms and keys and charmed a measuring tape to take her measurements- presumably, for her faculty robes for this fall. No more Gryffindor red and gold, this will be interesting… _

_ "Im sorry, Minerva. Did you say, benefactor? " _

_ Minerva froze in her tracks, eyes cutting over her spectacles. The tape measure fastening back into place with a sharp snap. "Yes, well, we have had a very generous donation from a former school governor." Hermione could tell this was not a comfortable topic of conversation for the older woman. "He has allocated funds to be used for the sole purpose of reviving the Library back to its former glory. As the sole benefactor, he has made one request, though. The Library is to be named in honor of his now-deceased son."  _

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione delivered his name into the silence that saturated the room. Might as well get the books used to hearing that name. Not only did that name need to be added to the list of those that were lost- but it was now the name of the Library. 

_ The Draco Malfoy Library _

In the hours after the battle, the strain of being a death eater and then defecting from being a death eater had been too much on the young Malfoy heir. Word had it that he had taken his life the same day. Minerva was very unclear about many details. 

The more Hermione thought about it, she knew he did not live a carefree life. Sure, he probobly never wanted for anything, but she saw it more like Draco had been a victim of abuse. She was reminded of the terrors that family could inflict as she looked down at her ugly, still scabbed flesh where the word 'mudblood' resided. She knew that Draco had a similar brand on his left arm, his though, was in the form of a skull tattoo, with a snake on it. 

She wondered briefly if it had been his choice to get the dark mark, or had it been forced upon him? Whether physical force or manipulation. She knew both could bear the same strength. 

_ "What's got your knickers in a twist Granger, are you upset cause no one has asked you to the yule ball yet?" The irritable looking blond git always did know how to press her buttons. Why he was choosing to lift up her stray curls, though, was beyond her. "That's just as well because Sleek-easy would go out of business with how much product you'd have to use to try to tame this rat's nest."  _

_ Ignoring his long fingers separating her tight curls, which she was proud to say were less rat's nest than usual. "I'll have you know, someone has asked me, so obviously that is not what has me upset. Maybe it's because you're touching me when I have not given you permission too."  _

Her glare should have warned him to back off, but as was often the case whenever he was near, her scary glare was a lot softer than it should be. 

_ "The Weasel work up the balls to finally ask you out then?", The blonde prat sneered as he looked around, attempting to make sure their private conversation was still secret.  _

_ She harrumphed and gave him her most severe side-eye, trying to keep the smile hidden underneath at bay. "If you must know, Victor Krum..."  _

_ His grip on her curl grew tight as he yanked on it harshly. His former playful smile was now replaced by the vicious and cruel Malfoy sneer.  _

_ "Let me shed a little light on the situation here for you, Granger. He felt sorry for you.", he looked her up and down, if Hermione didn't know better, she would have thought he was checking her out. "Probably just wants to make sure everyone sees he can have Harry Potter's precious little mudblood."  _

_ She watched him walk away, confusion and anger mixed together on her face. Draco always managed to pull both those emotions from her simultaneously. _

Yes, Draco Malfoy himself had shown her all too well that physical pain and manipulation were not mutually exclusive. What other atrocities had Draco witnessed inside that house of horrors? She knew there was good in him, she had seen the recognition in his face as soon as the trio entered the manor. He could have given them away. Even if he was not 100% sure about Harry's identity, he had known that it was herself and Ron. She had seen pure anguish in his eyes as he mouthed her name in silent protest as his demented Aunt Crucio'd her almost to the point of breaking. 

"Who's to say I haven't been broken?" She said aloud to the books, finally leaving her spot on the floor, where she had spent the last hour grieving the dead. "Who's to say, I haven't cracked?" - her head was a little fuzzy as blood flow returned to parts unknown. 

She looked around at all the books. These friends would not leave her to run off and join the ministry's Auror Training Program. Kingsley Shacklebolt had barely uttered the offer before Ron and Harry had jumped on the chance to be anywhere but Hogwarts. These friends were tried and true and would help her escape whenever she needed it. She could join Alice in Wonderland over in the muggle reading section. Who needed a fit boyfriend when she knew precisely where Madam Pince hid all the erotic literature? And quite honestly, she wasn't minding having the Library named after Draco. 

"Well, Draco, I guess here's our only chance at friendship." 

She set to work doing what she should have been doing hours ago - inspection of the damage on some of the older tomes the Library had. An intense light bathed that chamber before it cascaded down, covering Hermione and her wild curls.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Draco's head throbbed as the clicking of Narcissa's heels upon the cold marble floors echoed through the expanse that was the Malfoy's great room. Compared to the uproar that was going on at Hogwart's, it caused such an explicit contrast as the family moved to re-activated the Malfoy family enchantments across the Manor.

But they were alive, his mother was safe. As far as he could tell, the one other person besides his mother that mattered was alive as well.

"Instead of just standing there, you could be of use, Boy. You know the enchantments just as well as we do. Or do you need your mummy to do the wand work for you?" Lucius taunted as he grabbed at Draco's collar, pulling him abruptly off the floor, hurling him forcibly into the wall. "You don't think they will be here soon; what with ridiculous stunt your mother just pulled?"

"Lucius, you take your hands off him this instant. He is not the one who has ruined this family." Narcissa could handle her own when it came to Lucius, but this was his chance to offer her his assistance. She had, after all, possibly saved all of Wizarding Britain. 

"Or you'll what...?" 

His father's hand about to strike his mother's still muddied face was swift. However, Draco's flicking of his wand out of his holster and against his father's neck was faster.

"If you ever lay a hand on a woman again, I will end you…" The rage in Draco's voice could be felt across the room as Narcissa gasped at his hostility. At the same time, Lucius just sneered at his insolence. 

All of a sudden, radiating discomfort overcame Draco as he gasped aloud and looked down towards his arm. He struggled with his shirt sleeve rushing to pull it up while the pain across his forearm had him hoping that it meant only one thing. The usually sickly black skull was now a dull grey. The snake was gone, missing. Draco knew at once that Old scarhead had actually done it. Lucius's pale face confirmed the suspicion as he looked blankly down at his own arm before crumpling into the closest settee, presumably from shock. 

Turning to his mother, he showed her the receding mark across his arm. Upon seeing her relief and, therefore, validation that he was not just going mad, Draco gripped her forehead to kiss it. 

They were done, no more running, no more pretending, no more staying a distance from the person he wanted to see most in this world. He had to get there, he had to see her with his own eyes. He had to reverse the damage he had caused.

He muttered to his mother with a parting glance, "If he touches you again, I will kill him." He ran from the great room, ready to head towards the direction they had just come from - Hogwarts. He didn't know where she was, but he had an idea of where to look. "When all else fails, try the Library.", he shouted out, more to himself than anything as he sped towards their appointed safe apparition area. As soon as he cleared the doors, his body dispersed into fragmented shards of light. 

Narcissa's scream bellowed throughout the Manor. Before her, her only son's shattered body wafted away as if leaves on the wind. Lucius, too, was now shrieking his name and attempting  _ homenum Revelio. _

It was no use. 

Draco was gone, lost, no more. 

* * *

  
  


The dim light inside her little office had Hermione's eyes straining to see the passage in front of her and was making her head start to pulsate again. She had gotten into a solid groove when it came to the work inside her Library, she hated to stop it just for a headache. 

"Where the hell is that little light when I need it?" What she really needed was some more of the herbal remedy Neville would supply her with, when he wasn't off in the greenhouse with Luna. Anxiety had been attacking her lately, not just from the stress and loneliness from the job, but her memories and dreams also felt all-consuming. 

Dreams had been making her wake in a damp sweat. Not just from the memories of being on the run with Ron and Harry, but also from dreams of an unusual nature that tended to make her blush. Dreams that included someone that she had no business dreaming about. 

In the last 2 weeks, her new circumstances had really opened her eyes. Not only did she see firsthand the large amount of work that would need to be done to the Library, but she also had to face the extensive damage that was done to her. 

Once stood a knowledgeable, controlled, and stable individual. She was now a terrified, anxiety-ridden, child-like creature whose fears were clouding her common sense. This was a woman who once had ambitions to be the next Minister of Magic. She was now wholly content to be a School Librarian and penned up with just her books. Her need for human interaction was non-existent. Honestly, if it weren't for Neville and his herbal supplements, she would probably not seek out his and Luna's company. 

She spent almost all of her awake hours toiling in the Library, checking each of the spell-damaged items one by one. The book reviving was proving to be more of an undertaking than she or maybe anyone had thought it would be. One book she came across had all of its text written backward; it turned out it had been caught in the crossfire of a jelly-legged jynx, causing all the words to scramble inside the two bookends. 

Another book she had come across looked reasonable enough until she started to read a section of it aloud. Talking to herself aloud was something she was doing more and more of. As soon as she started reading, everything she said was mumbled and jumbled. That book had been cursed with the tongue-tied curse, and she would not have known about it if she had not first tried to read aloud. Now, she had to inspect each book individually with diagnostic spells of her own creation as she had no one to guide her through this process. 

Some of the books did not take well to the diagnostics and had started to fight back. The restricted section was proving to be quite the challenge. Hermione had woken up one evening on the cold stone ground, bloodied, bruised, and with what felt like a dislocated shoulder. All she remembered doing was working a diagnostic over one of the oldest known copies of 'Magick Moste Evile.' She had not known that it would result in her being knocked unconscious, although that was the night she woke to the most unusual little light floating over her. 

  
  


After that night, Hermione noticed the ball of light following her around throughout the Library. At first, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her until she greeted the little light with an "Oh you again" one morning as she entered her small domain. It was in front of the reference books, shining brightly back and forth like a finger perusing through the assortments of titles. The light stopped its search, floated over, and swept over her, startling her at first until she realized it was most likely a hallucination brought on by Neville's herbs. She went back to her rebinding of the numerous versions of 'A History of Magic' that she had put off the night before when her headache had become too severe. 

"Look, instead of being an annoying little prat, you could always help by scaring away the doxies attempting to mate with the 'Monster Book of Monsters'." 

The ball of light just wavered in the air, almost as if it were a face looking at her. Her mind indeed was slipping lately. 

"Well, go on. We really can't have whatever hybrid shit-show that would bring forth now, can we? If you insist on being in MY Library, I must INSIST you help. My Benefactor..." She huffed that last word out with a touch of venom, "...Will be most disturbed if I don't get my Library up to snuff soon." 

The little ball of light grew more brilliant before it drifted over to the sign that read 'The Draco Malfoy Library.' The ridiculously large and pretentious thing was one of the first items Lucius Malfoy, Hermione's new Benefactor, sent over to have hung across the opening. The light twinkled over top of each word very precisely to remind Hermione that it was not really Her Library after all. 

"Ok, ok… So I guess it is not just my Library, but the late Draco Malfoy's Library as well." Hermione said, with a small sadness in her voice. She was reminded again about the death that was tormenting her the most lately - not her friends Remus, Tonks, or George. No, the loss that was stirring her the most was that of Draco Malfoy. 

She swiped at the tears that were gathering in her eyes. It didn't help that the blonde Slytherin had been the subject of the dreams keeping her up the last week. Sure, she had always thought of Draco as handsome (a secret she told no one). Yet there was no denying that she saw him in a new light in these very real, and vivid dreams. In the dreamworld, He was so different; He was soft and kind though still snarky and sarcastic, it was a playful fun snark. He was gentle, yet firm and knew just where on her neck to press his firm lips that made her… 

"Where did I put the Charms essays from the middle ages?" She questioned out loud to bring herself back to reality. This was not the time nor the place to be having these thoughts. 

The little light had become such a steadfast companion in the last couple of days. She was starting to wonder how she had gotten anything done without it. It had indeed scared the Doxies off. When she had been organizing or physically restoring the books, the light would hover over her like a sentry giving his protection from the viciousness that is the restricted section. Her new friend even helped when she was winding down from the day and just needed a good read. It would be glowing right over her shoulder as she escaped into her favorite childhood story, ‘Alice in Wonderland.’ 

She even noticed it in more unsuspecting times. One night after a very intense and graphic dream that her body was not going to let her ignore. She drove her own hands downward to relieve the tension spiraling throughout her body. She even felt like the light had been there, waving in time with the orgasm that was coursing through her. 

That very next morning, as she came in to start her routine. She greeted all her book friends, except for the books in the restricted section. She welcomed those evil bastards with a two-fingered salute, which seemed to make the light shimmer almost as if it were laughing at her. 

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" she asked her friend, knowing a clear answer was not one she would be receiving. 

"You and I both know those books are all Arseholes." She rotated her now-healed shoulder. "I'm still quite sore from when they decided to take their anger toward all of wizardkind out on me."

The little light rotated around her quickly and playfully before rushing down towards her most intimate area. Her shoulder had not been giving her any problems the night before as she found her release. 

Hermione's face got red as it dawned on her what the light was suggesting… It had witnessed and was calling her a liar. 

"Well, ok, not that sore," Hermione countered with a lazy smirk that would have made a 3rd year Draco Malfoy proud. The light reacted by rushing up into her wavy mane of hair, and Hermione wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, it managed to lift one of her stray curls up. 

Surprise filled Hermione's face. At that moment, she discerned this ball of light was most likely NOT an indication of her own mental troubles and delusions.

"Wait, hold on... You're not just a figment of my imagination, are you? You're really real?" Hermione surmised. Afraid of what this realization would mean for her, her hackles went up, and Hermione felt herself go into self-protective mode instantly. 

The light just bounced up and down, informing her of its answer. 

Wand in hand, "Homenum Revelio...Who are you, and what do you want with me?" At her casting, no presence was detected. The ball of light was interacting with her in what looked like a non-threatening way. It weaved its way around her carefully, whooshing her curls in the process. 

"And here, I thought I was just going mad. Are you a ghost? "What are...Who are you?" she probed guardedly. 

Hermione felt the very edge of her occlumency shields being penetrated, ever so slightly. She immediately tensed up; the light was attempting to get into her mind. She took a concrete step back before the ball of light took off and halted directly underneath the annoying and tacky sign above her Library. 

"Yes, we are in the Library? What of it?" she added irritatingly, still annoyed that it had tried to get into her mind. 

The light just kept flying between her and the sign, paying particular attention to Draco's name…

The awareness hit her like a ton of bricks. "Draco?" She whispered out. "Draco Malfoy?"

The light was practically dancing at that moment. It spun around joyfully before it stopped and proceeded cautiously. Before Hermione knew what was happening, she felt the walls of her mind breached. 

Hermione was no longer in her Library. She was now hunched behind a suit of armor in an alcove just down the hall from the Potions Professor’s office - her head gazing out at something. __

_ "You're going to be seen. The point of hiding from someone is to remain hidden. With a brain as big as yours Granger, I would have thought you would've figured that out."  _

_ Hermione whipped her head around to peer into the darkness, upon seeing the white-blonde hair, she rolled her eyes at her luck. "Leave me alone, Draco. What are you doing here, anyway? Didn't Professor Slughorn toss you out for gate crashing?"  _

_ "Ha, you call that a party? There was hardly enough alcohol in there to make things really interesting." She could feel his presence coming up behind her in the tight space. She gazed around the corner again, looking for the menace she was sure was going to be coming any moment now. Hermione questioned herself, who was the more significant threat? The person behind her whom she had always sheltered a flame for or the offensive Cormac who insisted he sticks his tongue as far down her throat as it would go.  _

_ "Who are we hiding from anyways?" came a loud whisper from ‘possible-threat-but-unlikely' as she felt a free curl that had come out of her fancy chignon get raised by his fingers. _

_ "Quiet, Cormac will hear you…" _

_ "McClaggen, Your date is fucking McClaggen… The bloke has venomous Tentacula for hands' “, Draco exploded, she felt the tension in the fingers gripping her curl.  _

_ "SHHHH…. Someone's coming.", Hermione rustled out while turning to put her hand over his mouth to keep their position uncompromised.  _

_ Footsteps were cascading through the hallway towards their direction. Hermione felt the cool vibrations of a disillusionment spell being cast over the two of them.  _

_ With her palm still over his firm lips, her eyes pleaded up to him to not give away her location. She was met with eyes filled with anxiety staring down at her in the darkness… So he was hiding from someone as well? But who?  _

_ The footsteps faded further down the hall.  _

_ The coast clear, Draco clutched her hand and started running in the opposing direction and up the back set of stairs. Wonderment seized her even though every nerve ending was telling her she should be terrified. Of what, she wasn't sure. The tall blonde running? Who-ever had walked down the hallway? The feel of his hand in hers? She let a laugh escape her lips, and surprisingly, he added his own manly chuckle as he turned back to look at her. He proceeded to lead them up and up until they exited out in front of the room of requirement.  _

_ Without letting go of her hand, he looked down at her breathlessly and inquired, "Do you trust me?" _

_ "You know…" Hermione looked at him questioningly before answering, "Against all better judgment, Yes. Amazingly, I do."  _

_ He walked three times in front of the tapestry of dancing trolls before the door appeared. Just as they heard what sounded like Cormac calling her name from the end of the blackened corridor.  _

_ Draco retook her hand and twirled her inside before placing a non-verbal spell over the door. As Hermione glanced around, she saw an almost-exact replica of Slughorn's party from downstairs. Complete with Celestina Warbeck trilling in the background. Hermione made her way over to the punch bowl to get herself and Draco a drink. Laughing to herself, she asked, "Why the party?"  _

_ "Well, for openers, you actually don't look horrible, all dressed up the way you are. I figured best not to waste all that sleek-easy potion for nothing. And second..." He accepted the drink from her hands before he pulled out a bottle of Ogden's finest and added a splash to his own glass before he offered her one, to which she agreed "...I have just enough alcohol to put up with you."  _

_ Draco's words may have been snapping, but she could see the compliment mixed with playfulness as she went and sat down, demurely on the couch closest to the fire.  _

_ "I think your pride was injured from getting kicked out of Slughorn's party, so you decided to create one you can't get booted out of," Hermione said through a cough. She realized why fire whiskey had the word Fire in the name.  _

_ "Easy there, Granger. I gave you a small splash, not even a full shot. I thought you Gryffindors knew how to hold your liquor?", He quipped back as he sat down next to her and started beating her upper back, which was bare due to the backless status of her dress. As soon as her breath returned to her, she was able to absorb the feeling of having his hand now resting casually against her warm skin.  _

_ "Now, I believe a 'thank you' is in order. If it weren't for me, you might have some bumbling idiot trying to snog you stupid." Noticing his hand touching her back, he abruptly jerked it back into his own lap. "McClaggen, of course.", he added as an afterthought.  _

_ "Of Course.", was all Hermione could say as she felt cold and strangely void with his hand withdrawn. What was all this about, why did she get this strange feeling about Draco Malfoy right now. What was he up to? Hermione was never on the receiving end of his venomous retorts like Harry and Ron were. She may even venture to say he had been friendly to her as of late. Mainly he just threw backhanded compliments and sneers that turned into smirks. Occasionally when no one was looking, she would even receive full-fledged, heart-melting, blush-inducing smiles. The proximity of his leg to hers was quite distracting, and she quickly realized her brain's filter was starting to act up.  _

_ "So, are you going to tell me who you were hiding from and then subsequently running from?"  _

_ "Ahhh, see there, Granger. I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you.", he answered while curling his eyebrow and sending her one of those disarming smiles.  _

_ "You Slytherins and your secrets," Hermione smirked back as she tilted her head against her arm, resting on the back of the couch. Who would've ever thought she would be this relaxed in front of Draco freaking Malfoy. _

_ "Well, there are 2 rules us snakes live by. Number 1; Never give out all the information..." He ended his phrase with nothing. _

_ At the resounding silence, it dawned on Hermione he was taking the mickey out on her. "Ah, ha… I see what you did there, Draco…" _

_ "Besides..." He got more reserved while he ran his strong finger over the rim of his glass tumbler, finally settling his eyes on her. "Who says I was running from anyone? Maybe I was out in that alcove just waiting for a bushy-haired, know-it-all to come looking for a knight in...dress robes." _

_ His minor moment of vulnerability was unexpected. "Right, like you could've known, Cormac was going to try to slide his hand up my dress." _

_ The sound of fracturing glass shocked her. Draco was staring at her with sparks in his eyes. Blood trickled down his thumb and ring-finger as he held the broken cup in his hand. "I will kill him." _

_ "Draco, are you alright?" She moved to take the bloodied cup out of his hand before he caused more injury to his digits and nicked her own ring-finger on a piece that was jutting out. Crimson started to pool before she rushed to suck the blood off her finger's tip to stop the flow from starting. He gazed at her with an intense, something she could not interpret.  _

_ "Did he hurt you in any way?" The burning in his eyes, she could tell, was not focused at her. She shuddered somewhat at the fierceness though that was present.  _

_ "Nothing I couldn't handle..."  _

_ "Hermione, Did HE hurt you in any way?" His now bloodied hand clutched hers, weaving them together as he pressed them both to his chest, where she felt the rapid thumping of his heart.  _

_ "Draco…" It dawned on her how intoxicating it was to have her name come from his lips. "No, he just grabbed me and started snogging me out of nowhere. He then stuck his tongue down my throat while trying to slip his hand up my dress. But he didn't hurt me, In fact... He is the one that could say I hurt him. I socked him the way I socked you back in 3rd year." His hand came up to her cheek. His thumb started caressing her jawline, which was sending intense chills up and down her body. A smile began to spread across his lips, replacing the fury that was present not seconds ago.  _

_ "You punched him?" he smiled out. _

_ She nodded her head slowly, not wanting to dislodge his brush, but logic dictated she should.  _

_ "And then ditched him?"  _

_ "Even if I had consented to his kiss. I might not be an expert, but I am pretty sure that's not the correct way to kiss a girl." His thumb was still moving in slow circles along her jawline, she wanted to feel the firm digit on her lips so bad it hurt. _

_ "Would you consent to one from me? For comparison, of course?"  _

  
  


_ At that moment, she decided to throw caution to the wind, be herself, and take what she wanted for a change instead of being what everybody else wanted her to be. She wanted to just be Hermione and take what was being offered to her. She would be a fool to say she didn’t want to kiss him. And the way that Draco was looking at her right now told her he wanted her and not just because she was a pretty girl in a sexy dress. The look he had now was the same look he had been sending her way all the last year when he thought no one was looking. She just didn’t know what it was until it was literally staring her in the face. It was desire. Draco Malfoy desired her. And it was safe to say she wanted him too.  _

_ The decision was made.  _

_ She closed the distance between them, her lips meeting his in a gentle embrace. She could tell he was a little shocked at her boldness, but the shock was replaced by eagerness as he deepened the kiss. His remarkably ample hands continued their tender caress on her neck, reaching into her hair.  _

_ Feeling bolder, Hermione shoved Draco against the couch back and sat across his lap, with both her legs straddling his. With a deep moan, he strengthened the kiss and moved his hands to her waist to hold her steady. She ran her hands through his hair as his lips trailed down the column of her neck, making Hermione feel a pool of wetness in her knickers.  _

_ Feeling even bolder, she started unbuttoning his shirt. She needed to feel and see more of him. If this was her one chance at feeling free and doing what she wanted for a change, she would go for it. His one hand cupped her breast touching her nipple through the thin fabric. His other reached behind to cup her bum in an attempt to bring her closer.  _

_ Finally, getting his buttons loosened, she pushed his shirt down. She inclined back and in the firelight, was able to see the flawlessly alabaster skin of reasonably the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  _

_ As the fabric lowered, she noticed something peeking from under his shirt sleeves on his left arm. By this time, Draco's mouth had replaced where his hand had been at her breast and was sucking gently through the soft material. Even though her brain was lust-addled, she could tell that something was not right as she caught a glimpse of a tattoo. Hermione pushed the sleeve down more and immediately jumped off his lap. She saw the dark mark peering at her from his otherwise perfectly unmarred skin.  _

_ “What the fuck Draco…”, she shouted as she Accio’d her wand and walked back several steps while adjusting her dress.  _

_ He glanced down at where she was studying and then with a grunt of agony put his head back against the couch.”If you would let me explain.”, he said quickly before he stood up to put his shirt back up to cover the offending mark.  _

_ “There is nothing to explain, Malfoy. You're a Bloody Death Eater.” Fear inundated her at that moment. This was a trap. How foolish had she been to follow so blinding a handsome face into an unmappable room only to find out he was working for the other side. She trained her wand on him as she went to the back of the couch to distance them. “Don’t come near me.”  _

_ “Hermione, I would not hurt you. Please understand….” His voice was so different. She almost felt like she should relax her rigid stance. Almost. If working with the DA and the Order of the Phoenix had taught her nothing else, it was constant vigilance. A fat lot of good that did her earlier.  _

  
  


_ “Stay back, Malfoy, I'm onto you…Lure me in here to what, take me hostage, so you can sell me out to your you-know-who in exchange for Harry?”  _

_ “If you would just listen….” He continued to approach her, hands still raised in yielding.  _

_ “No, no, you listen...I will not be your little pawn…” _

_ “Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you. I’m in Love with you…” _

_ She just gaped at him. If he were here trying to trap her, that would be the right way for most men to catch a woman; smooth words and soft kisses. That's what Cormac had certainly tried. But something in the way he stood there, arms raised, no wand, with a vulnerability that spoke volumes told her he was honest with her.  _

_ “What…?” _

_ “Yeah, I wasn’t exactly intending on letting that out. But there it is… So much for sticking to the rules. I am in love with you and have been since 3rd year when you punched me.” Draco was standing there with his hand raking through his hair. His shirt still open and not just the dark mark on his arm, but his heart on his sleeve. Either this was an elaborate ruse, and he was an outstanding actor, which she highly doubted at this moment, or he was telling the truth.  _

_ All she could do was gawk. Words which were usually never a problem for her were failing her now.  _

_ At her silence, he continued. ”I need you to let me explain. Can we sit, please?” He motioned to the couch as he set. Hermione, still cautious, came around and took a seat on the far side of the sofa. _

_ “Several months ago, after my father went to Azkaban, my Aunt came to me to inform me the dark lord wanted me to pick up where he had left off. I, for obvious reasons …” He looked up at her with one of his disarming smiles,” ...refused. Of course, I didn’t let on to what those obvious reasons were. A couple cruciatus curses later, I was walking out of the Manor with a shiny new tattoo and the knowledge that it would be my mother’s life if I did not cooperate. My mother has suffered enough at the hands of Lucius and his ridiculous loyalty to an antiquated regime. I’m sure you understand, I will do whatever I have to do to keep her safe. ”  _

_ “You mean to tell me you don’t subscribe to said antiquated regime?”, Hermione challenged with skepticism in her eyes. “I seem to recall you were perfectly content, pointing out my blood status in the past.”  _

_ “Love, I was 13.” He pinned at her.” That's all I had heard growing up. I know it's not a good excuse, but when I started having feelings for you, I had to investigate why I hated muggle-borns, which turns out I don't. I really had no reason to other than because my father told me to. That is not a good enough reason in my book. Especially if it meant I couldn't fall for curly-haired brainiacs that look amazing in backless dresses like when I saw you tonight.”  _

_ A blush came to Hermione’s cheeks at the first out-and-out compliment he had ever given her. “What about Harry and Ron? You are not trying to sell them out to Voldemort?”  _

_ “Harry? Oh, no, not at all. I just can’t stand him. He’s a smug little git with a big head. And Ron? Well, up until recently, he and I were after the same thing…” He gazed at her with a deep intensity. ” So naturally, you won't see me wanting to play couples quidditch against him and Lav-lav anytime soon.”  _

_ Hermione chuckled out loud at the image. She had always thought Ron was attractive, but really he was more like a brother to her. She was genuinely ok with him being with Lavender. Truth be told, she really only had feelings for one person, and it took looking him in the face the way she was right now for her to realize how strong those feelings were. _

_ She started picking at the sofa's fabric distractedly while considering how to ask what she wanted to ask. “So, couples’ quidditch, eh?” _

_ Draco scooted closer to her on the couch and took her hand. Interlocking his with hers, she noticed how they fit perfectly. “Hermione…” His expression was solemn. It made her second guess her presumption he was referring to them as possibly being a couple.”There’s more. Salazar, I really hadn’t intended to tell you all this. You’ve got to understand. Self-preservation is really all us snakes have going for us. Yes, I have the mark, and yes, I am a follower of you-know-who. But I am also a double agent.”  _

_ Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. “What?” _

_ “I have been working with Professor Snape, who used occlumency and discovered that my heart was truly not in ‘the cause,’ as it was involved elsewhere.” He looked up again at her and seized at one of the curls.”He divulged to me he is Dumbledore's man posing as a death eater plant at Hogwarts. He has taught me how to obliviate, legilimency and occlumency to keep the Dark Lord from seeing too much. With as much as I want… no, need you - I need you to be safe more than anything. If anyone were to know about this, about us, they would use my feelings for you to get Potter. That is all the dark lord wants right now.” _

_ “So, there can be no us…”, Hermione said the words softly, almost to herself as she considered what he had just told her.  _

_ “Not yet, at least,” he countered, cradling her face in his hand while his other still continued to bind with hers. Hermione could only stare at his hand that was still stained blood-red from when he had broken the glass. The cut on his finger was still deep and raw. She looked to her own finger with her own cut on it. Their blood had joined, there was no way it hadn’t. His gaze followed hers to where their bloodied and cut fingers were braided. They both as one as if a silent force was pushing them forward, raising their hands, palm to palm, finger to finger, deep cut to a small knick.  _

_ “Hermione, I promise you on my life, on my blood…” Silver-grey eyes penetrated into her honey-brown ones with energy that rivaled nothing she had seen before. ”My heart belongs to you and no other. I will do whatever I need to do and stop at nothing to ensure this war is finished, and you are safe. When we are done, we will be together.”  _

_ “Draco…” Hermione knew this was the right thing to do, sure it was impulsive, but she had never been more certain of anything in her life before. “I promise you on my life - on my blood. My heart belongs to you and no other. I will do whatever I need to do and stop at nothing to make sure this war is finished, and you are safe. When we are done, we will be together.” She reciprocated his words that came intuitively to her.  _

  
  


_ “So mote it be.” They said together as a bright ball of light encircled them both. _

_ Comprehension hit Hermione at that moment. She was a liability - she could get him killed. She knew what needed to be done, she hated the idea of it but knew there was no other option. The man staring at her, radiating love at her, was a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. Her occlumency skills were laughable at best. Tears sprang to her eyes.  _

_ “Hermione, Love, what is it?” Draco was taking her into his arms; his still exposed chest warm underneath her face. She breathed him in, this would be the first, and the last time she would remember his scent. “Hermione, I don’t know what overcame me to do that… Please don’t say you regret that, though. I meant it. You have my heart.”  _

_ “I know Draco, and you have mine.” She sobbed into his chest. ”Obliviate me,” she murmured, wishing there was any other way.  _

_ He shifted her back slightly.”What?”  _

_ “Obliviate me, or have Profesor Snape do it.” Hermione looked at him with honest eyes as she told him what must be done. What they had just promised on their lives they would do. Her magic was compelling her to tell him to obliviate her; there was no way around it now. “I don’t have the skills to shield this.” She pointed between the two of them.”From anyone, let alone the dark lord. You Must Obliviate me.”  _

_ “Like hell, I will.” Draco was shaking his head, refusing to believe he would lose her as soon as he got her. _

_ “Draco, the magic. Don’t you feel it? We just said we would do whatever it takes. It is telling me, just as I am sure it is telling you that this must happen.” She was weeping openly now, clutching her arms to her chest, wishing there was any other way.  _

_ “Hermione, I just got you, I don’t want to lose you.”, Draco shouted.”Why the bloody hell did I make that oath?“  _

_ “It’s just till this is all over, and then you can restore me- I trust in you. But I know without a doubt that I would not be able to keep anyone out. And we don’t have the time for me to learn. Please Draco. You must.“ She grabbed him around his waist, pressing her face to his chest. “You know you have to.” _

_ “Bollocks, I know. The damn magic is pushing me…Love if there were any other way.” Draco started kissing her head, trying to hold her as close to him as he could.  _

_ Hermione made another impulsive decision to add to the list of all the other impulsive decisions that just felt right throughout such a short evening.  _

_ “Draco, before you do. You have my heart already, but there is something else I would like to give you this evening.”, Hermione said while placing his cut hand over her heart. “I want all of you, and I want you to have all of me.” She moved his hand slowly over her left breast. Believing he would understand, all of her was his. _

_ He understood as his lips enclosed around hers in what would be the most fantastic night that she would never remember.  _

“Draco...Oh Gods, is it really you?” 

Hermione realized she was back in her Library and in the present time. Still slightly in shock as she took in her surroundings. The ball of light was speeding over to where there was a blank parchment from some notes she had been making earlier. She followed the light to the parchment were the words ”On my life, on my blood...Whatever it takes” was written out. Hermione looked down at her ring finger at the little scar that she had always wondered how she had gotten. 

“It really is you.” 

“And, of course, now you are dead.” Hermione sank down onto the cold, damp floor of her Library, encircled by the light that was Draco Malfoy. And Wept.


	3. All the Kings horses and All the Kings Men

"Draco, What were we thinking?" Hermione cried into the endless expanse of books in their audience. All she could do was shake her head as she looked at the iridescent beauty that was the orb of light, formerly known as Draco Malfoy. " Were we just foolish little kids playing with magic?" 

The glow moved across the parchment, producing words between its borders.  _ "Love, there was nothing little about what you were playing with that night. I seem to recall you asking if they all were as big…"  _

"I get it, I get it." Hermione laughed out loud while she sat down at her desk, her head in her hands. "I remember everything now. Ughh, but Draco, why did you take your life? Wait." Suddenly, more questions hit her as she tried piecing together the puzzle she had just been shown by having her memory returned to her. "Draco, I don't think you are dead. In fact, I am sure of it. Because with the bond that we made that night, if you had died, then I also would have died. But, If you're not dead, then what are you?" She asked the former man who she bound her soul and her life to two years ago, hovering in the air over the parchment, their only means of communication. 

_ "I'm not sure, but I trust you, Love, you will figure it out. Is that bastard really telling people I off-ed myself? I should go blind his damn peacocks for that."  _ The light inscribed the words on the parchment. She was beginning to recall his wittiness and snark. She really did love that about him, she truly did love him. All the recollections from the last 2 years were slowly making more sense - How he would show her kindness while still being quite standoffish to keep his cover. His anguish at the torture he was forced to watch bestowed upon her in his own home. Hermione strangled on a wail as she recalled the utter pain on his face and her name on his lips. Tears started welling again, she was unable to thwart them.

In the distance, the Library's proximity alarms went off, accompanied by two sets of steady footsteps. "Draco, it may be best if you make yourself scarce while I see who is here. I don't know that anyone is ready to see your glowing personality just yet." She tried her own brand of humor while attempting to get her tears under control. The sparkling light flipped up one of her curls at her cheeky comment. 

Hermione quickly vanished the writing on the parchment just as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy emerged into the Library's opening. 

"Ah, Miss Granger. I see you were able to hang the sign. Yes, I think that looks suitable enough. Now, I will need to inspect your reports on…" 

"Lucius, do shut up. Don't you see Miss Granger is upset.", Narcissa interrupted her husband at seeing the tears still present in the young Librarian's face. 

"Yes, well, I do not see why Miss Granger's unfortunate emotional status should impact…" Lucius closed his mouth with a sneer at the look on his wife's face. 

"Lucius, I must insist you give us a few moments to chat, just woman to woman. If that's okay with you, Miss Granger." Narcissa responded respectfully. 

"Of course, Dear." Lucius mocked back venomously. "I will just go check on the other branches of the Castle that I am NOT personally paying to rebuild. If you'll excuse me." 

"Bloody damn peacock…", Narcissa huffed to his retreating back, which for some reason, started the girl in an awkward cry-laugh. She set to conjuring a handkerchief to give to the poor lamb. "Miss Granger dear, what has made you so upset? Is it a boy?"

"Please, call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy." She said politely while blowing into the proffered handkerchief the Malfoy Matriarch manifested for her. "Thank you. And well, Yes. You could say that. I'm just having a hard time handling some new information I just received in regards to a ...Well, a friend that passed away recently." 

Narcissa considered the young woman. She understood why Draco thought so highly of her. She really was a lovely girl, when she was not waterlogged and snorting, of course. She had always hoped that they would get through all this and maybe, somehow end up together. 

"Hermione," She tested the name out and found she quite liked it. "I can only imagine how difficult it is to be in this Castle, surrounded by the memory of all of those lost. I would feel remiss If I did not add, I am genuinely sorry if my family had any hand in the loss…of your friend."

The blonde woman's eyes were filled with sincere remorse. Hermione could not help but notice how similar they were to Draco's. Captivating in so many ways. But could Hermione believe her the way she trusts Draco? She knew that Draco would have done anything to save his mother, which would most likely include helping sway her loyalties. From what she could see, Narcissa definitely was not walking side by side with her husband on many views. Hermione looked around discreetly for the light, and upon seeing it, it shook up and down to signal, it was safe to talk to her. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, how insensitive of me, to bring up losses when you - your whole family has suffered one as well. My condolences." Hermione knew her acting skills were quite decent; her CV included acting as the sister of the woman in front of her, so she knew she could play the role of a prim young chit. 

"If I am to call you Hermione, you must please call me Cissa." She said while standing up tall, breathing deeply, obviously gaining her composure to talk about her late son." You are too kind. Yes, our family is grieving the loss, as I am sure you know, of our son Draco. Some of us are grieving more than others." She glared out towards the direction of, in her words, 'the damn bloody peacock.'

"Mrs. Malfoy...I mean, Cissa," Hermione corrected herself at her pointed glance." May I be so bold as to ask how he died?" 

Narcissa endeavored to maintain her composure, but Hermione could see tears welling up in her eyes. She hated to do this to the poor woman, but she felt - no, she knew they needed to hear about his final moments. The last pieces of the puzzle were still just out of sight.

Narcissa transfigured herself an elegant wing back chair. She then fixed Hermione with a piercing stare that softened as she looked Hermione up and down. "I don't know if you were ever aware of this, and he would probobly murder me in my sleep for telling you this. But my son, he held a deep respect for you. One that went against my husband's wishes and was therefore shared by me." She winked, and let a small smile grace her beautiful lips, which Hermione had no choice but to emulate. "He spoke highly of you, so I am going to do something I am not very fond of doing. I am going to be open with you. We don't know what happened to Draco. Of course, Lucius wants the public to think we are victims of suffering a casualty of war. But, the truth is upon leaving the Castle and arriving back at the manor, not a quarter-hour had passed, and Draco became… Well, he became very excited about coming back to Hogwarts for something or someone." Narcissa narrowed her eyes to Hermione slightly as if she were piecing something together.

"One of the last things he said was 'When all else fails, try the Library.' He then just vanished into fractals of light. We tried every spell to locate him, but have come up empty-handed." She had a far off look in her face. "That is part of the reason why I am here today, something in his words. 'When all else fails, try the Library' - Well, it may seem silly, but as his mother, I feel like he is still alive. I feel him still. Oddly, I feel him even now." She was sobbing discreetly now. 

Just then she felt Draco's warmth next to her, she looked down at the parchment she had cleared of their writing, and he was adding more words. Words she knew would be meant for his mother. She cast a wordless  _ muffliato _ over the sanctuary, these words were not meant for anyone outside of the Library. 

"Cissa, you are correct. He is here." Tears still falling, the grieving mother looked up, wondering what trick her new unlikely little friend was playing on her. Hermione moved towards her with the parchment that read...

_ "If he has touched you, I will kill him...."  _

Narcissa stood abruptly, glancing around for her son. "Draco, my sweet son, where are you? I knew you were here." Upon noticing the light fluttering over Hermione's right shoulder, she broke out in one of the most radiant smiles Hermione had ever seen. Radiant more so than even Draco, who was shining brighter than she had seen him shine yet. 

"Hermione, you brilliant girl! You were the shepherd he needed to guide him here…" Narcissa was beside herself with joy. She took Hermione in her arms and squeezed her, the way she should have embraced her son more while she had had the chance. Both women basked in the contentedness of the embrace that neither one knew they needed - the light doing his part to encircle them both in his own warming glow as well. 

After what was in Hermione's opinion, not long enough, but was probably longer than propriety dictates. Narcissa stepped back with a brush down her dress. "Im confused, do you know what has happened? How is he body-less? " 

"Well, I actually just found out who he was and what he means to me, not moments before you arrived. We were just trying to sort that out. Maybe you could help?" Hermione suggested as she ushered Cissa back in her chair, as she knew this was going to be some intense thinking between the 3 of them - well, 2 and a half.

"You say it was shortly after you left the battle.", Hermione began, not wanting to waste time. 

"Yes, we had just apparated home. Draco and Lucius had a row." She looked towards the light asking for approval to be completely honest with the young woman. There was a sudden appearance of -  _ Tell her everything mother, I trust her with my life.  _ "Well, they both then realized that the snake in their dark mark had disappeared. Which could only mean one thing to a death eater - The Dark Lord was dead. Draco began celebrating, and that is when he started heading presumedly here to find you. As he got to the doors. He shattered into pieces of light and just floated away." 

Hermione got very reflective, attempting to make the timeline come together. Most of the time, she tried not to think about that day. "I imagine the snake disappearing would be the moment that Voldemort died.", she started talking the thoughts in her head out loud. "But Voldemort dying should not have anything to do with Draco; otherwise, all the other death eaters would have vanished as well. It has to be something else. No, shortly after Voldemort was killed, Harry broke the wand that Voldemort was using, which also happens to be..." 

Hermione's eyes got wide as she trailed off, not sure how much of this was common knowledge. She needed to digest this all. Harry had explained to her that Draco had, at one point, been the Master of the Elder Wand even though he never actually wielded it. But because he had been the one to disarm Dumbledore, he then held the allegiance of the wand. As far as she could tell, this was all without his knowledge. He needed to know. "Draco, please use Legilimens on me." She could feel him in her mind and fed him her memories of her side of the war. She could feel comprehension then a mild panic that he had been the possessor of such a powerful wand for a short time, and she could tell he felt quite unsettled, that he had been unaware. She also felt limitless desire and admiration radiating from him. On a side note, it was a relief to know there was an additional form of communication they had in their favor. 

"Hermione, are you speaking of the Elder Wand? Is that the wand that Harry snapped in half?" Narcissa asked as though she had all the knowledge of the Elder wand in the world. At that moment, Draco pushed a thought in her head, a memory of The Dark Lord demanding Narcissa to research all she could into the Elder Wand Lore since it was her husband's wand that had cost him the chance to kill Harry. She dutifully did all the research but fed information to Draco as well. Wow, she actually was one of the most knowledgeable people when it came to the Elder Wand. 

"Cissa, did your research ever tell you what would happen should the Master of the Elder Wand break the wand?"

At Narcissa's slanted brow questioning how she could know that, Hermione hoped to ease her mind with a "Draco told me," and a glance towards her personal sun-beam. 

"Ah, Draco told you. Yes, well, we will circle back to that later. But yes, it did come up. If the current wand master, not just the possessor, were to break the wand, it would kill all the previous possessors of the wand still living. It was meant to be a safeguard of sorts for the current Wand Master. According to my research, the only 3 living possessors in this age would have just been Mr. Gregorivich, Gellert Grindelwald, and Severus Snape. But I do believe Voldemort made sure none of those three lived. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, there is one more who was living who had had possession…", Hermione started, with her mind open to Draco. She felt encouragement from him, confirming it was safe to tell her everything. "Draco was the one to disarm Dumbledore, not Professor Snape. So he was never the owner, It was Draco."

A resounding gasp came from the classic red lips of the beautiful woman. "I had my suspicion. I am just glad that Voldemort never had the same suspicion as I did." Draco came over to his mother, his light engulfing her. She quietly thought of the torture her only son would have endured had the dark lord realized the young man was the possessor. "I must admit, though. I am still confused, Grateful, yet confused as to how Draco's spirit is comforting me right now if what you say is true?" 

"Draco, this may be an appropriate time to use legilimens on your mother if she is willing to explain this one. It may be easier coming from you than from me."

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement and then not a moment later beamed proudly and said, "My well-wishings to you both. A bond like that is a special thing for sure. Hermione, I know it had to have been difficult to ask that of my son." She put her arm around Hermione's shoulder to help convey the emotions her son sparked by sharing the memory. "I need you to know I felt the distress not only with what he showed me at having to perform the memory charm, but I have seen first hand the anguish he lived with the last 2 years. Although I did not know exactly what had brought on that pain. The heartache I saw in him was raw, but I also saw a determination that made me so pleased as a mother. Draco, I am so proud of you. Of you both." Narcissa's arm around Hermione so lovingly, like a mother, both soothed Hermione and brought a little pain at the same time. "I had always hoped he would be able to come out of this on the other side so that he could find someone special, like you. Now, enough standing around, we need to bring him back completely. I would like grandchildren someday."

Hermione's eyes got wide as her cheeks went crimson enough to rival a Weasley. 

"Now that I know what he showed me, I may have something!" Narcissa started towards the restricted section of the Library, "Hermione, I assume you have a copy of 'Magick Moste Eville' here."

"Cissa, I wouldn't go near there if I were…" But it was too late, the statuesque blonde had her wand out and had cast a series of spells binding the most dangerous books as she walked past. What Hermione wouldn't have given to know about those spells before her tenure here. 

"Ah, here we are." Hermione was quite envious of how Cissa simply picked up the bane of her librarian existence. "In this text, it will tell us exactly what we need to do. So, Hermione, I believe we will need the current Wand Master here as soon as possible. Would you be so kind as to owl him as I am assuming it is a certain Mr. Harry Potter, is that correct?"

"Yes, but if time is of the essence, let me try to Patronus message him. My otter will be much quicker than an owl would be." Hermione smiled to herself as she thought back to that night in the room of Requirement with Draco as she cast the  _ Patronus charm _ . Out of her wand tip came NOT the cute, precocious little otter that she had always loved. No, this was a beautiful, see-through, opaleye dragon twisting around in front of her awaiting her command. 

Narcissa handed her the parchment that read -  _ That's a rather giant otter, Love… _

Hermione watched momentarily in awe at the beautiful creature. It spun around her as Draco joined in and flickered around in the air, resembling two little boys playing. She had heard of Patronus' changing before, Tonks had changed to a wolf after she and Remus began dating. She was not disappointed at all, just a little startled. Sorry to break up the playtime for the two glimmering essences, she quickly told her message to the beautiful dragon and sent it on its way. They really had a lot to do in a small amount of time. 

"Alright, I will also alert Lucius that I will be staying to help you with some female troubles. That should buy us some time. Between the two of us and my Brilliant son, we should figure out how to reverse this before Mr. Potter even gets here. If you will excuse me, I will go and find the peacock and let him know he can go home without me." Her heels clicked out of the Library. Hermione and her ball of light boyfriend were left alone momentarily. 

She smirked with a blush as he tumbled through her hair, causing the curls to lift, introducing a shiver that ran to her core. He entered her mind and showed her all his ideas and fantasies that involved her. The most concrete one, though, was of him holding her to his chest while she talked, cried, and processed the many emotions she felt she had nowhere to express.

It absolutely amazed Hermione that the anxiety and desolation she had been feeling mere hours ago appeared like a memory of someone else's that she had just been staring at through a Pensieve. It was hard to believe those had been her own thoughts. Hermione was not stupid, she knew how depression worked. She knew that the high feeling she was feeling now could very well be temporary and pass just as quickly as she attained it. Still, she also knew that with Draco by her side, she could confide in him and depend on him for just about anything. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, even if he did not get back to his physical form, he would be her everlasting light no matter what. 

Narcissa's presence was made known again by the proximity alarm going off as she entered the perimeter of the muffliato Hermione had cast earlier. As if a young teen not wanting to get caught by his mother hitting on a bird, Draco swept off about 2 feet away. Hermione could not help but giggle at that. 

"It's most strange, Lucius must have already headed back to the manor. I was not able to locate him. Nevertheless, Hermione, if you would read through this one. I will research this." Did you know that I also apprenticed under Madam Pince while she was prepared to take a leave of absence to have her child when I was in my 7th year here at Hogwarts.", Narcissa told Hermione matter of factly. Which would explain how the woman knew some of the Library's secrets. "Remind me later to tell you about the secret room behind stacks #47 and 48 accessible from the 5th floor. Before becoming an utter Arse, Lucius and I used to meet there for some rather interesting conversations if you know what I mean." She winked at her conspiratorially. 

* * *

As it was, The damn bloody peacock was not at home at that moment. He was in that very room, between the stacks 47 & 48, and had heard every detail. But the aspect he focused on the most was that the Elder Wand was indeed real and that Harry Potter was the current Master. He also focused on the circumstance that he would be there this very evening. Lucius would then be able to disarm the obnoxious little prat for good and claim the Elder Wand as his own and pick up the pieces of where his Master had left off. 

Obviously, though, he would have to take the care of his treacherous leach of a wife, and the know-it-all little mud blood as well. As far as his unfortunately not-dead son, well. Lucius didn't seem to think the light being extinguished would be a problem. 

* * *

  
  


The moonlight in the forest gave minimal illumination. Draco was able to compensate as he was beaming as brightly as the stars in his name's sake as Hermione, Harry, and a very out of place looking Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the small boat that had taken then across the black lake to the tiny little island that housed the tomb of the late Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts, not an hour after receiving the most unusual Patronus that produced the unmistakable voice of his best friend, Hermione. Harry had been hit with a torrent of information that he would have never believed if he hadn't suddenly had his mind overwhelmed by memories, thoughts, and conversations both from the past and earlier that afternoon of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Well, the ghostlike form of Draco Malfoy, that is. He had been so preoccupied with the woman's story, he admittingly had his guard down and was not prepared to have his mind breached. He really could not begrudge Draco for going about it the Slytherin way, as there is no way he would have consented to it. The bloody git. If Harry had his way, he'd be content with having Draco stay the ball of light for all eternity. But for Narcissa, who had put her life on the line with what she did and for Hermione, whom he would move heaven and earth for, he was happy to help in whatever way. 

Here they were traveling to the island where Dumbledore was buried, to retrieve the broken Elder Wand where he had placed it mere weeks ago. Harry would have to complete a lengthy mending spell they had found in Godelot's 'Magick Moste Evile.' Once the wand was remade, it should reverse the protection placed on it that killed all the previous living masters of the Elder Wand, which were just himself and Draco. They Hoped. 

"Over here. Its kind of out in the open, but it is under a  _ fidelius  _ charm, but I am its secret keeper, so no one would have been able to find it." Harry pronounced while walking over and reaching into the crack that still traversed the large white tomb's length. He stroked his hand lovingly across the stone to show his respect to his old friend. He brought out 3 pieces of the wand, Dumbledore's old wand, the Elder Wand, the wand of destiny. He laid it on top of the small red piece of cloth Narcissa had laid across the ground for him to work on. "Right, Hermione, you sure you want him back? Last chance, He was a bit of an arsehole - no offense Narcissa." 

"None taken, Harry."

"Arsehole, or not." The light seemed to take resentment to her agreeing with Harry's opinion. "He's mine, and I seem to recall him making some promises that I would definitely like him to keep." The light came and manifested right next to her, lifting a stray curl in the air.

How could Harry deny her the happiness he saw on her face.

"Okay, stand back, you two. Draco, you over here, though." 

Narcissa clutched Hermione's hand, and took her off to the side, sheltering her from whatever may come from this. Harry started the long process of working over the wand with Draco by his side. 

Narcissa's maternal presence felt almost as good as when Draco was near. It was such a sense of comfort having someone look our for her, for so long she had been the mothering figure. It had just been her and "her boys" while out on the run. She had to take care of them and herself. After she had obliviated her own parents to shield them from the effects of the war, she had felt so isolated and detached. She now fully understood how truly horrified Draco must have felt. 

The blonde woman's embrace equaled safety for her. She was relieved to know she was different than her previous thoughts. According to the images, Draco had pushed into her mind, he and Narcissa had both been at the receiving end of Lucius' cruelty. The bastard had even made Narcissa make a blood oath to him that she would not try to leave him or kill him with her own hand. This led Hermione to believe Narcissa had at one point tried. And to think, she had thought she was going mad these last few weeks, Lucius was the fucking Lunatic. 

Almost 30 minutes had passed of Harry working the spell to reverse the damage on the Elder Wand. Draco was starting to form a shape that looked more and more humanistic. He still beamed brightly with a brilliance that rivaled a Lumos Maxima. She could see, faintly, what looked like broad shoulders and muscular forearms with long capable fingers barely visible at the end. He still hovered in the air as if floating. She could see his legs and thighs - strong from playing quidditch for years. She could see the beginning telltale signs of the brilliant bright blonde hair being defined inside the fractals of dancing light. 

"This is really happening, this is Really Happening !" She declared with exuberance to a just-as-excited Narcissa. The emotion of it all was overwhelming. 

Harry picked up the wand to continue the last remaining spells to the backside of the wand, just as there was a loud booming "Expeliarmus" from across the forest floor. 

The trio and the semi-human Draco looked up to see a sneering Lucius Malfoy standing there, studying the Elder Wand, which was now in his hand. 

"To think, for years, everyone talked about the great Harry Potter and his dead give-away," Lucius scoffed, not wanting to take his eyes off his new wand. "The Dark Lord himself wondered if it was the only spell you knew. Had Dumbledore or his precious Order, not taught their cherished little lapdog anything else? And now, I understand it. With a simple expeliarmus, I have the most potent wand at my beck and call." 

Harry quickly sent a wordless stunner in Lucius' direction, attempting to take him off guard, but Lucius was too quick. He sent a powerful spell back with full force, landing Harry with a loud resounding thud against the white tomb.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled while Narcissa and Draco both attempted to keep her from running towards him and into where Lucius' ire was directed. 

"Hermione no, He is Master of the Elder Wand now. We must be smart about this." Narcissa said, with her own wand drawn and trained, though not at Lucius. "I am not able to harm him… My magic will kill me should I even try." He was 'playing with his food' by hitting the unconscious Harry with multiple spells and a well-aimed  _ sectumsempra _ with a wild gleam in his eye. 

"I don't care, I will not let him hurt Harry." Hermione aimed her wand at the man and roared, " _ Experliarmus _ ." Lucius was too fast, and her wand went flying as he disarmed her wordlessly. The blonde menace then looked over to his wife standing next to the Draco, who was struggling to complete his transformation to fully human again on his own and Hermione. He sent an  _ incarcerus _ that seized both women. "I'll deal with you momentarily, my lovely traitorous Bitch of a Wife." 

"As for you, mudblood. You have been a waste of my time for too long, and the joy of killing you will be killing that pathetic excuse of a son, or should I say sun-beam, too." Lucius took a small moment to let a cruel and demented laugh escape his lips at his attempt at humor. Before his eyes centered on the wandless and seemingly helpless Hermione standing there. With a sneer and vile contempt, Lucius articulated, "Avada Kadavra !" 

Just as the green light shot from the tip of the most potent wand Wizardkind had ever known, the wand that had taken down pure evil in this world. The green light was overshadowed by the most sparkling shades of gold and yellow as Draco Malfoy, not quite in his fully mortal form, dove in front of Hermione, taking the curse to his chest. 

"NO!" could be heard from the lips of both Narcissa and Hermione. 

Then all too quickly, there was a yellow shot sent back in the direction of which the killing curse had come. A gut-wrenching agonizing scream came forth from Lucius Malfoy. The curse had caught one of Draco's remaining prisms and reflected back onto the madman himself. Dropping his lifeless body onto the ground. 

With their invisible bonds removed at his soul's departure, Narcissa ran over to Harry to heal him in whatever way she could. While Hermione tumbled down to where a whole and human Draco laid unmoving. "Draco, don't you dare be dead again," Hermione Screamed at him while she turned him over and into her arms. The feel of his skin against her hand a shock at first. His glow was gone, no longer was he glistening, she felt no movement from him either. 

She knew she needed to check his pulse, she needed to feel his heart beating to see if he was alive. The fear of not feeling a rhythm, the same steady thump she had tried to memorize that night in the Room of Requirement before she was made to forget, held her back. She took his hand with the still present scar across his 4th finger and put it up to her lips. "Draco, please...we are done, so we are supposed to be together. I can't lose you again." She sobbed loudly as the realization that he had sacrificed himself for her overwhelmed her. 

She felt the calming touch of Narcissa Malfoy's hand on her shoulder. She saw through her blurry vision a bruised and battered but breathing Harry reaching down to grab the Elder Wand from the dead Lucius' hand. He came over and handed it to Hermione. "Um, right. So since it was Draco that technically killed him, I guess this would be his. But since he is um... Well... Hermione... I guess this belongs to you now…" He stated in the most compassionate way that Harry knew how and handed the bewildered Hermione the Elder Wand. 

"He can't be dead... I'm still alive." Hermione said out loud, then without thinking, dropped Draco from her lap. At the same time, she directed everything she had into casting  _ Rennervate _ towards her Love with the foreign wand. 

All at once, Draco's eyes came to life, and he coughed to catch his breath. Reaching up to Hermione as she also reached out to him to pull him close again. Through his coughs, he tried to mutter, "Damn, Woman. I save your life, and you thank me by pushing me down and give me a traumatic…" But his not-hurtful-even-if-he-tried speech was cut off as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him like it was the first time all over again. Draco deepened the kiss, thrusting his hands into her hair, savoring the feel of her at long last.

"Harry, why don't we give them a moment. Or ten on that note," Narcissa said into the darkness, as the sound of kissing and soft murmurs was filling the silent night. She turned to Harry, who was painstakingly trying to stand up. She reached out to assist him carefully, before putting her arm through his and steering him away from the now flat out a snogging couple behind them. 

"So, how does it feel to be an ex-master of the Elder Wand?" 

Harry looked up at the quite fit for her age blonde and replied truthfully. "Oh, I'm scared as Hell. Just think, it'll be my death if Draco gets a wild hair up his arse one day and decides to snap it because I made him mad." He chuckled as she surprisingly tittered back." In all seriousness, though. With what you all have told me about Hermione and Draco's bond, the wand is as much Hermione's as Draco's. There is no one in this world; I would trust to hold my life in her hands than that one. He's lucky, that's for sure. And...Well, seeing him take a curse for her today. It looks like she's pretty fortunate to have him too. Oh, gods, I can't believe I said that. You have to promise you will never tell him I said that." 

"Your secret is safe with me and who knows Mr. Potter." Narcissa said as her eyes held a mysterious tease in them "Maybe, just maybe you will meet a special someone you can make a bond with that will save your life should Draco get 'that wild hair up his arse.'" This was not the same smile she had been giving Harry earlier, this one was more of a saucy smirk mixed with a youthful spirit. 

Harry just turned to gaze at her. The mother of his childhood enemy. The woman who saved his life and that of all wizarding Britain. Not to mention an absolute knock-out. Was she flirting with him? 

Deciding what better way to test the waters than to just dive right in. "So, Narcissa. How's it feel to be an Ex-Malfoy?" 

She placed her graceful hand on the young man's face, and with a little pat on his cheek before she swiped her delicate finger across his lips, she replied. 

"Never better." 


End file.
